doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Reign of Utopia
Earth,2015: Commander:Attention!All units on Sector 5.We're under attack!I repeat!All units on Sector 5.We're under attack! On Sector 5: Little,white and grey aliens attack: Defender:What the heck is that thing? Defender2:They're little...white...things.. Defender3:They're heading to the Box!PROTECT THE BOX! In the room of the Box: Million little white things picks the Box Defender2:Stop right there!*prepares to shoot* Defender1:Wait.You cannot do that.What if you shoot The Box? The little aliens run away: Defender3:They ran away...with the box... In the Tardis: Alfie:So where will we go today,Doctor? Handles:I would say...visit an alien planet. Doctor:What the... Alfie:What's wrong? Doctor:Look at the monitor?Remember all the letters we seen in different point in time?"A,M,S,E,T". Alfie:Yes,I remember. Doctor:Someone left them there for us.But who?And what thoose means? Alfie:Maybe in an order,they form a word. Doctor:Well,in the Late Earth Language,"Amset" means "Ruler","Boss" or something like that. Handles:Late Earth Language...procces.. Alfie:What?What is Late Earth Language? Doctor:I've been there....A long time ago.Late Earth Language is the language the humans talk,at the end of the Earth.When Earth is dead,most humans left to Utopia.But thoose who stayed,they created a new language. Handles:We should pay the a visit. Doctor:Yea. Alfie:But I don't know that language! Doctor:The Tardis will traslate it for us. On Gallifrey,one week ago: Guard:He escaped! The Nacreus (Vice-president,which now takes Rassilon place while he's missing):He's very dangerous.We cannot leave him to go anywhere he wants.Where did he went? Guard2:It's unkown Sir!He just stole a Prototype Tardis. The Nacreus:What?That's not a well working Tardis.That's why it is a Prototype!It will crash in random place. Guard3:Well that's good.That means HE cannot go where he wants. The Nacreus:Not really.It's exactly the opposite.A Prototype Tardis can easily be tricken.HE will trick it.Go and find where he went with the Tardis. Present,on Gallifrey: Guard:Sir!He went to Egypt! The Nacreus:I see... 1 more guard arrives: Guard2:He also went to a Warehouse.One full of Cybermens.But The Doctor was there too. Guard:Well sir,The Doctor was there,on Egypt too.He stopped the Daleks. Guard2:On the warehouse,he stopped the Cybermens. Guard:HE arrived after the Doctor left. The Nacreus:Did HE took anything?What had he did here? Guard3:We don't know yet sir. The Nacreus:Then find out! Utopia: Doctor:There we are..back to Utopia! Handles:Where are we going? Alfie:Yea.Where? Doctor:We're gonna visit an old friend of mine. In a lab: Doctor:Hello Hello,Chantoo. Chantoo:Who are you? Doctor:Oh little Chantoo.Your memory is going away,isn't it? Chantoo:I will repeat:Who are you? Doctor:I'm the Doctor! Chantoo:Doctor.... Handles:We..need.d...help! Chantoo:With what? Doctor:Late Earth Language!I've seen thoose letters along my travels. ""A,M,S,E,T". Chantoo:They mean "Ruler","Boss" or something like that. Doctor:Yes I know.But why?Why did they were there?How did I seen them?Whyy? Alfie:Doctor,look!It's an R on the wall! Doctor:Another letter,it seems. Chantoo:Oh god...Doctor!Adding an R,we get "A,R,M,S,E,T".That means MASTER! Doctor:WHAT??? Chantoo:Also,if we put the letters in a different order,it does says MASTER! Doctor:But that's not possible! Alfie:What and who is The Master? Doctor:He's an evil timelord,which was supposed to be Time...... Handles:What's wrong? Doctor:...time locked....That's it!That's how he's there!There was no timelock after all.It was all just Medusa Cascade,but Rassilon and me broke it.Of course he ran away! Chantoo:Doctor,look! The white-grey aliens from the Box stealing appear: Alfie:What are thoose? Doctor:I've never seen this species.... Cerebel:We are named the Cerebels! Doctor:Oh hello little.... 10 other Cerebels bites his feet: Doctor:What the?Stop that! Chantoo:I've searched their name.They aren't in the database. Doctor:But how could that be?How far from the future could they be,if even at the end of the earth,they don't exist.They time travelled? Cerebel:We were send by the Leader DarkBoss of All! Doctor:Who are you?Where do you come from? Cerebel:We were created by The Master,to be his loyal army! Doctor:He'll kill you,as fast as he doesn't needs you anymore! Cerebel2:We don't care!Even if he will kill us,he created us also!We are loyal to our Master! Doctor:What does he wants?What are his plans?What is he using you for? Cerebel3:Silly Doctor!The Sphere and the Invisibility Machine.Where do you think they've gone? Doctor:He took them! Cerbel:But that's not all!!!! Doctor:Run into the Tardis! The Cerebels shoot Handles: Handles:AAAH! Chantoo:Doctor,give him to me!I have a secret base,where the Cerebels won't find me,and where I can fix Handles.I'll take care of him. Doctor:Good!*gives her Handles* In the Tardis: Doctor:Let's go! Alfie:Where? Unkown place: Master:Little Gate,Big Powers!HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring Time Lords